Monster Charmant
by Jaeha Ryokuryuu
Summary: Ikatan takdir yang tak terlihat membuat keduanya tak bisa saling melepas, hingga keinginan untuk mati itu justru berubah menjadi keabadian. / NaruHina fic
1. Chapter 1

Diapit Prancis, Swiss, dan Italia, terletak sebuah Negara eropa kecil bernama Saubure.

Jaman dahulu kala di Saubure, ada monster yang menjelma menjadi seorang gadis. Disampingnya, ada seekor kelinci yang berkorban untuknya. Siapapun yang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan sang monster akan disingkirkan oleh kelinci itu… dengan kekuatan besarnya. Monter itu bermurah hati pada mereka yang kurang di berkati, dan yang tergerak untuk membantunya adalah sang kelinci. Monster yang dicintai oleh rakyat.

Suatu saat seorang penguasa ingin membuktikan kekuatannya dengan menangkap sang monster hingga membahayakan gadis itu. Para pengikut sang penguasa membunuh kelinci yang bermaksud melindungi sang monster. Saat itu juga mereka mendapatkan monster itu, setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi…

…monster itu…

…sudah mati.

Tepatnya, si kelinci adalah hati monster itu. Monster dan kelinci adalah satu makhluk yang terpisah dalam dua bentuk.

\\\\\

Monstre Charmant

Disclaimer Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masasi

U. Naruto x H. Hinata

Fantasy and Romance

Prolog by A little story from Gosick about Monster Charmant

Story by Zeno Ouryuu

.

.

.

Summary : Monster Charmant? Aku tak perduli akan hal itu meski hidupku setidaknya juga berasal dari legenda bodoh itu. Aku melindunginya bukan karena takdir konyol yang memberiku kesempatan di dunia ini, aku melindunginya memang karena aku menginginkannya.

\\\\\

Suara air yang meluncur dari sebuah patung di tengah kolam yang ada di depan sebuah bangunan terdengar begitu murni. Kicau burung yang meramaikan dan menyambut indahnya hari terdengar menyenangkan. Udara dingin yang tidak membuat beku terasa begitu sejuk di kulit. Langit pagi itu berwarna biru cerah dengan beberapa awan yang seolah menghiasi.

Pada sebuah kuil yang terletak di tengah hutan terdalam, suasana hening dan tenang terlihat menambah indahnya hari itu. Beberapa daun dari pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi kuil itu tampak bergerak tersapu angin, meski siapa yang tahu jika bukan hanya angin yang menggerakkannya.

Sebuah kuil yang tak terjangkau oleh mata manusia atau lebih tepatnya kuil yang hanya di buat untuk para yokai penunggu hutan itu. Lima meter saja manusia berani melangkah ke dalam hutan dengan niat buruk, maka ia akan tersesat tanpa bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Bagi manusia yang tidak sengaja, maka luasnya hutan yang mencapai berhektar-hektar itu hanya akan menjadi hutan sepuluh meter yang penuh dengan jalan keluar hingga tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Suara angin lagi-lagi berhembus, menerbangangkan beberapa helai daun yang berjatuhan di tanah.

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar seseorang, terlihat cahaya matahari masuk menembus cela-cela kecil dari jendela papan yang indah.

Berbantalkan lengan kiri yang dilipat, tampak seorang manusia terlelap begitu nyaman dalam tidurnya. Selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat dan seolah enggan melepaskannya dari rengkuhan itu. Hembusan nafas yang begitu teratur berhembus dari hidung mancungnya. Bibir yang terkatup dan mata yang tertutup menyempurnakan paras dari sosok itu.

Cahaya matahari yang semakin nakal sedikit mulai menyinari wajahnya, membuatnya terganggu dan mulai mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak nyaman. Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua kelopak itu terbuka dan menampilkan _sapphire_ biru yang begitu menawan dalam beberapa detik sebelum berubah menjadi merah dengan garis lurus di tengahnya.

Dia kembali memejamkan matanya tak lama kemudian dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merenggangkan otot yang kaku karena tidurnya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, dia mendudukkan dirinya dan memutar lehernya beberapa kali sebelum menggaruk kepalanya yang bersurai pirang berantakan.

Sreeekk..

Suara pintu yang di geser sedikitpun tak membuatnya membuka mata, "Cepatlah sebelum kau terlambat, Naruto!"

Dia yang di panggil 'Naruto' itu akhirnya kembali membuka matanya yang masih berwarna merah, hanya dua detik sebelum kembali ke warna biru yang menawan dan bergulir menatap seorang pria bertelinga tegak yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tak perlu memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu kan, rubah jelek!"

Dengan santainya Naruto melemparkan ejekkan itu tanpa perduli dengan sudut siku-siku di kening orang yang dia panggil 'rubah jelek'. "Terserah kau saja!" sang rubah berjalan masuk dan membuka jendela yang ada di sana, membuat sinar matahari lebih banyak masuk dan menyinari kamar itu. "Aku ingin pergi sebentar, kau bersiaplah dan segera pergi. Jangan berkeliaran lagi dan mencari korban yang bisa kau jadikan sarapan. Sudah ada nasi dan sayur lengkap di dapur yang akan lebih baik untuk kau makan dari pada menjilati darah sebagai sarapan."

"Ck, jangan mengatakannya terlalu sadis begitu. Aku hanya menghajar orang-orang yang cari masalah denganku, salah para manusia itu sendiri yang terlalu lemah hingga langsung berdarah hanya dengan sekali pukul. Lagipula aku tidak suka darah, dasar rubah jelek!"

Rubah itu hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum berbalik menghadap jendela, "Sesukamulah. Aku pergi!" sang rubah langsung melompat keluar dan sudah berubah bentuk menjadi rubah ekor sembilan sebelum kakinya mendarat di tanah. Warna bulu yang _orange_ dan taring yang tajam membuatnya lebih menakutkan daripada bentuk manusianya. Dan saat kaki berbulu itu menginjak tanah, dia langsung berlari dengan cepat.

Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya melihat hal itu. "Padahal dia bisa keluar lewat pintu. Dia pasti sengaja ke kamarku dulu hanya untuk menyampaikan ocehan yang menyebalkan itu." lagi-lagi dia menggerutu.

Tak lama dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri tegap menatap luar jendela. Hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Kegiatannya mulai berubah sejak tiga bulan ini. Tepatnya saat dia harus masuk ke sebuah SMU di tengah kota karena sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Terakhir kali dia bersekolah adalah lima ratus tahun yang lalu disaat tubuhnya terlihat sama dengan usianya. Sekolah yang jelas berbeda dengan sekolah jaman sekarang. Dan perbedaan itu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat. Bukannya Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah sekolah lagi setelah yang pertama kali, dia hanya sering mampir tanpa berstatus pelajar. Tapi kali ini, dia terdaftar sebagai seorang pelajar SMU berusia 17 tahun.

Seseorang yang berusia lima ratus tahun kembali mendapat identitas sebagai remaja labil berusia 17 tahun, fakta yang terkadang membuatnya mendengus geli sendirian.

\\\\\

Bersambung

\\\\\

A/n : Cerita fantasy pertamaku. Aku masih newbie ^^.

Sedang ada ide tapi hanya punya sedikit waktu. Yang ini sepertinya lebih lama update. +++

Ah,,, lupa ku tuliskah tadi?! Ide cerita monster charmant itu aku liat dari anime Gosick di eps 22 kalo nggak salah. Tapi tentang naruto dan perkembangan selanjutnya ide cerita aku sendiri. Rencananya sih masih ngambil ide legenda itu tapi dikembangkan dengan tambahan cerita yang lebih luas. Itu aja.

Kalo suka silahkan lanjut baca dan menunggu. Kalau nggak suka... ya nggak papa/... :)


	2. Chapter 2

\\\\\

Monstre Charmant

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

U. Naruto x H. Hinata

Fantasy and Romance

.

.

.

Summary : Monster Charmant? Aku tak perduli akan hal itu meski hidupku setidaknya juga berasal dari legenda bodoh itu. Aku melindunginya bukan karena takdir konyol yang memberiku kesempatan di dunia ini, aku melindunginya memang karena aku menginginkannya.

\\\\\

Pagi yang sangat cerah di sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Para penghuni kota itu terlihat ramai di jalanan untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau perduli siapa dan mau kemana, kebanyakan orang hanya mementingkan keperluannya sendiri, seolah mereka tidak tercipta untuk saling bersosialisasi satu sama lain.

Di sebuah tempat, tepatnya sebuah café tua dengan gaya kuno dimana lebih banyak terisi oleh para laki-laki dewasa untuk sekedar minum kopi pagi dan bersantai di tengah masa pensiunnya. Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di bagian area parkir, begitu licin dan tampak sangat mahal, sanggup untuk membuat seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek berdecih dan memandang tidak suka. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, dia dengan lihai berjalan kearah belakang café dan menyusup lewat pintu belakang. Berjalan dengan pandangan tajam yang memandang awas kepada seluruh hal dan seluruh mahkluk. Perlahan dia memasuki toilet yang ada di sana guna untuk terlihat seperti para pengunjung lain, meski sangat jarang seorang gadis remaja yang menjadi pengunjung café tua itu.

Sesaat ketika dia ingin keluar dari toilet itu, tubuhnya segera kembali masuk karena seorang pria berjalan melewatinya. Dengan sedikit lirikan, dia mengintip arah tujuan sang pria. Toilet. Melihat itu, dengan cepat otaknya berpikir dan kembali masuk ke dalam bilik toilet tempatnya tadi.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan buku dari dalam tasnya. Selanjutnya dia mengambil sebotol cairan dari dalam tasnya. Mengoleskan cairan dari botol itu cukup banyak ke sapu tangan dan buku yang tadi dia keluarkan.

Siap! Semua siap.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan keluar dari toilet dan segera berjalan menunduk saat pria yang tadi dia hindari keluar dari toilet pria. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu membuat tubuhnya tertabrak sang pria hingga menjatuhkan sapu tangan dan bukunya.

"Ya ampun!"

Gumaman pelan pria itu membuatnya semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak sengaja. Maaf, maaf."

Pria itu menghela nafas dan menggeleng saat melihat sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia berlutut dan mengambil sapu tangan serta buku gadis itu dan mengembalikannya. "Tidak apa. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Ini punyamu." Ucapnya santai sembari memberikan barang-barang gadis itu.

Setelah itu sang pria melangkah pergi, kembali ke meja tempatnya duduk.

Tanpa ia sadari jika gadis berambut pirang itu masih mengikutinya dari sudut pandangan tajamnya. Dari balik tembok dinding, gadis itu dapat melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan. Memakan sepotong roti dengan tangannya dari piring yang di sediakan dan meminum kopi yang juga telah ada di meja.

Dalam hati gadis itu berhitung, 1… 2… 3…

Detik berikutnya…

…teriakan seseorang terdengar kala mendapati seorang pria jatuh dari tempat duduknya dengan mulut berbusa.

Disaat semua orang berlari berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, gadis berambut pirang tadi justru melangkah pergi dan keluar dari café itu lewat pintu belakang yang tadi dia pakai untuk masuk ke dalam café.

Matanya melirik sekeliling memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang melihat dan dengan cepat dia membuang saputangan dan bukunya di dalam tong sampah yang basah sebelum kembali berlari pergi.

Tapi baru beberapa detik dia berlari, dua orang pria berpakaian hitam sudah menghadangnya. "Siapa kau, Nona? Kau mencurigakan!" seorang pria bernama Jiro berdiri di depannya.

Gadis itu tetap berekspresi datar dan sudah akan berlari saat seorang pria lain bernama Ruugo menahannya sembari menodongkan sebuah pisau ke lehernya. "Kau tahu! Kami sangat hapal dengan orang-orang yang berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Karena bos kami ada disini, kurasa sudah seharusnya kami lebih waspada."

Gadis itu masih diam, menatap lurus dan penuh akan syarat kebosanan pada hal seperti itu. Tak ada ketakutan sedikit pun di matanya seolah hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang mengancan nyawanya, atau mungkin juga karena dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan nyawanya.

Lama menunggu tanpa jawaban, pria di depannya mulai kesal. "Jadi, siapa kau, hah?" Jiro geram melihat wajah datar dan dingin gadis itu hingga mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar pipi sang gadis. Tapi…

Tap

"Yare.. yare… aku suka sarapan pagi dengan darah orang." Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang datang dan segera menahan lengan Jiro dari belakang dengan sangat santai.

"Sialan." Ruugo berdesis dan berjalan mundur sambil menarik gadis itu. Pisau yang dia pegang semakin dia tekankan ke leher gadis di cengkramannya. "Lepaskan dia atau gadis ini ku bunuh."

Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai senang akan tawaran yang terucap. "Ah, aku suka negosiasi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa." Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mencengkram dagu Jiro depannya, "Tapi tidak suka melepaskan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

Crak

Ruugo terbelalak saat kepala temannya sudah terputar ke samping karena lehernya di patahkan dengan mudah oleh laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Seketika bulu remangnya berdiri dan raut wajah katakutan muncul, "Si-sis-siapa kau.. mu-mundur… atau –"

"Atau?"

Suara Ruugo tercekat saat tiba-tiba saja suara laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah berada di belakangnya, dia melihat takut-takut kearah temannya yang terbaring di tanah tak bernyawa. Saat tangannya yang memegang pisau terasa di tarik ke samping, dia hanya mampu menelan ludah.

Gadis tadi langsung maju selangkah ke depan saat dirinya terlepas, dia menoleh sekilas dengan pandangan dingin sebelum tanpa pikir panjang segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan seorang pria berjas hitam yang ketakutan dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdecak kesal.

"Aiisshh.. dia pergi lagi." gerutunya kemudian. Dia melirik Ruugo di depannya dan berbisik di telinga pria itu dengan penuh ancaman. "Jangan pernah berurusan denganku lagi karena mengganggu gadis itu, mengerti?"

Ruugo mengangguk patah-patah tanpa suara. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum senang.

Crrrraaacckkk…

Ruugo terdiam dengan mata terbelalak saat tangannya terasa berputar dan terpelintir, suaranya tidak keluar saking sakitnya yang dia rasakan.

Bruk

Dia hanya terbatuk sekali saat tubuhnya sudah terbanting ke tanah. Sayangnya dia masih hidup, entah itu fakta yang harus dia syukuri atau justru dia sesali.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu hanya melirik tanpa menoleh ketika laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi sudah berjalan di belakangnya dan mengejarnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, jangan abaikan aku." Lagi laki-laki itu berucap, "Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah menolongmu tadi?"

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu masih tidak ingin bicara atau menghentikan langkahnya, dia justru melangkah semakin cepat. Membuat laki-laki yang mengejarnya tersenyum miring.

Set

"Akh," Hinata menoleh terkejut saat laki-laki itu dengan cepat menarik _wig_ pirang yang ia kenakan hingga mengurai rambutnya yang sesungguhnya. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut panjang berwarna indigo itu dengan lembut seolah membingkai sempurna pahatan wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ah, aku lebih suka rambutmu yang itu."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya mendengar kalimat rayuan itu. Dia kembali berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Huh, tidak asik." Laki-laki itu melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan kembali mengikuti langkah sang gadis. Meski Hinata melangkah dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, tapi laki-laki itu tampak santai mengikuti di belakangnya. "Hei, kita satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Aku bisa membuat kita sampai di sekolah dengan cepat tanpa terlambat. Sekarang sudah lumayan siang loh."

Mengabaikan itu, Hinata justru berhenti di pinggir jalan dan menyetop taxi. Dengan cepat melaju bersamaan dengan taxi yang membawanya pergi.

"Huh," laki-laki itu mendengus geli. "Dia selalu saja melarikan diri dariku."

.

.

.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang dan bernafas lebih santai. Tangannya saling menggenggam di pangkuannya karena masih bergetar. Selalu begitu. Meski dia sudah berapa kali melakukannya, tangan itu masih selalu bergetar setiap kali dia selesai menghabisi musuhnya.

Dia coba menarik nafas lebih dalam untuk lebih tenang lagi, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan memastikan jika laki-laki yang tadi tidak lagi mengikutinya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang laki-laki yang entah kenapa selalu mengikutinya tiga bulan terakhir sejak mereka bertemu di kuil itu. Tepatnya ketika dia tidak sengaja memasuki hutan yang aneh dan pingsan disana, saat dia terbangun, sosok Uzumaki Narutolah yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata bukannya tidak merasakan hal aneh jika laki-laki itu di dekatnya, sebuah aura atau aroma atau energy atau apapun orang lain meyebutnya, Hinata merasakan itu dari Uzumaki Naruto, sebuah aroma yang seolah menariknya mendekat dengan sangat kuat. Yang jika Hinata tidak bertahan, maka mungkin sudah sejak lama dia melemparkan dirinya pada laki-laki itu.

"Hah." Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Hinata lebih memilih melepaskan sarung tangan yang tadi dia gunakan, dimasukkannya sarung tangan yang ia yakin sudah 'kotor' itu ke dalam sebuah bungkus plastic. Selanjutnya dia melepas lensa hitam di matanya, membuat manic perak pucat miliknya terlihat lebih indah. Dia juga melepaskan jaket yang dia kenakan serta mengganti sendalnya dengan sepatu yang telah dia siapkan di tas. Penyamaran yang tak begitu merepotkan tapi cukup ampuh.

Hinata mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya dan sedikit bernafas lega karena dia tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Sret

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu menoleh tatkala Hinata membuka pintu yang tertutup karena jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, padahal dia kira tidak akan terlambat.

"Maaf, Saya terlambat, Sensei." Ujarnya sopan sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Hm, tak apa Hyuuga, duduklah." Iruka mentolerir hal itu.

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursinya, hanya menunjukkan raut datar biasa saat Naruto tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Gadis itu tidak perlu merasa terkejut hanya karena Uzumaki Naruto yang dia tinggalkan tadi sudah lebih dulu berada di kelas.

"Hei, sudah ku bilang aku bisa membawamu lebih cepat ke sekolah. Tapi kau lebih memilih naik taxi dan meninggalkan aku. Lihat, kau terlambat kan?"

Hinata hanya melirik sekilas dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru saja daripada mendengarkan omongan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Kenapa mereka harus duduk sebangku sih? Itulah sekiranya yang selalu Hinata pikirkan.

Naruto tersenyum dan menopang dagunya, tak perduli dengan pelajaran yang berlangsung di depan. Dia sudah hidup selama beratus tahun dan tidak ada yang berubah dalam perhitungan matematika kecuali rumusnya yang bertambah. Selama menghasilkan hasil yang benar maka proses tak perlu di pusingkan. Itu juga berlaku pada hal lainnya, tak ada yang berubah maka tak ada yang perlu dia pelajari lebih. Dia mungkin tidak pintar tapi apa yang dia tahu akan tetap dia ingat meski sudah beratus tahun lamanya. Mungkin itu salah satu hal yang membuat Naruto beruntung memiliki darah siluman itu dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi dia yakin jika darah siluman itu juga yang kini membuatnya sulit bertahan.

Pandangannya masih lurus mengarah pada gadis di sebelah kirinya. Sebuah aroma yang begitu memikatnya tak mampu membuat Naruto beralih bahkan sedetikpun. Aroma yang sangat manis yang seolah menariknya untuk mendekati gadis itu. Menariknya ke dalam dekapan, menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan sentuhan yang akan mereka nikmati bersama.

Sebuah aroma yang sangat kuat menariknya untuk mendekat, tanpa dia sadari jika manic birunya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan raut wajah yang terobsesi berat akan sesuatu. Membuatnya perlahan mendekati wajah cantik yang tampak bersinar terkena pantulan sinar matahari dari jendela di samping mereka.

"Uzumaki!"

Dia tersentak. Sepersekian detik maniknya kembali berwarna biru cerah ketika dia menoleh ke depan dan menatap bingung Iruka yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Ku lihat kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku. Bisakah kau kerjakan soal di papan tulis?"

Naruto melirik sekilas saat dia merasa jika Hinata juga meliriknya. Saat dia menoleh, ternyata tak hanya Hinata yang meliriknya, bahkan seluruh kelas telah menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu apakah ia bisa menjawab soal yang tertulis di depan.

Enggan menarik perhatian lebih lama, Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke depan. Dengan santai mengambil spidol dan menjawab soal dengan sangat mudah.

"Hm," Iruka mengangguk. "Jawabanmu benar. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku dan lebih memilih memandangi wajah Hyuuga."

Naruto menaruh spidolnya dan menatap Iruka dengan senyum miring. "Sayangnya, Sensei. Wajah cantik Hinata lebih menarik dari pelajaranmu." Ujarnya ringan dan berjalan kembali ke bangkunya tanpa perduli dengan perempatan di kepala Iruka.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu menghela nafas saat panggilan itu lagi-lagi dia dengar. Dari sekian luas sekolahnya, kenapa Naruto selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengannya? Dari sekian banyak orang di sekolahnya, kenapa Naruto selalu mengikutinya? Walau Hinata mungkin tahu sebagian alasannya, tapi tetap saja itu terasa mengganggu. Apalagi hal di diri Naruto yang selalu harus membuatnya bertahan ekstra.

Hinata melirik tanpa menoleh kearah laki-laki yang berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya itu. Lebih baik diam seperti biasa. Dia menarik nafas dan melihat langit yang cerah dari jendela besar di sepanjang koridor. Udaranya terasa segar, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika makan di atap sekolah di jam istirahat seperti ini.

Bruk

"Ah,, gomen, gomen."

Hinata menghela nafas dan memukul-mukul pelan roknya yang terkena sedikit tumpahan minuman dari orang yang menabraknya. Dia mendongak dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat tahu siapa yang menabraknya. Ryuzuka Meirin, anak pemalu yang selalu menjadi target bully dari beberapa siswi di sekolahnya. Bahkan Hinata bisa menebak milik siapa empat cup minuman yang gadis itu bawa.

"Tidak apa. Apa kau ingin ku bantu?" Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, membuat rambut pirang pendeknya terkibas pelan. Hinata mengernyit, "Ryuzuka-san, kau memotong rambutmu?"

Gadis itu tampak tersentak menatapnya sebelum kembali menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. "I-iya, a-aku memotongnya ke-kemarin." Tampak raut wajah takut dan gugup di wajah cantiknya. Manic hitam gadis itu juga tak menetap pada satu pandangan yang fokus.

Dari itu, Hinata sudah dapat mengira apa yang terjadi. Mungkin 'sesuatu' terjadi yang membuat gadis itu terpaksa memotong rambut pirang panjangnya menjadi pendek. Tapi apapun itu, Hinata tidak ada kaitannya dan tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Naruto menghampiri dan segera bertanya ingin tahu yang hanya di jawab Hinata dengan gelengan pelan.

"Ryuzuka! Apa kau akan membuat kami kehausan dan asik mengobrol di sana?" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari belakang mereka membuat keduanya menoleh, menatap 4 siswi yang terkenal suka membully Meirin. "Cepatlah ke sini atau kau tahu akibatnya."

"Y-ya.." suara Meirin pelan terdengar dan dia menunduk singkat pada Hinata dan Naruto sebelum berjalan setengah berlari dengan 4 cup minuman di tangannya.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya masih melihat saja ketika salah satu gadis pemukul pelan kepala Meirin. Mungkin gadis itu marah.

"Kenapa dia tidak melawan?"

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya begitu pertanyaan Naruto terdengar, "Kalau aku jadi dia, sebaiknya aku mati saja." Yah, untuk apa hidup hanya untuk di tindas dan di sakiti. Dua hal tipe manusia di dunia yang Hinata yakini, hidup bahagia atau hidup penuh dendam. Jika tidak hidup bahagia maka kau harus membalas dendam dan setelah itu bunuh diri, seperti yang selalu Hinata rencanakan untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

Waktu adalah hal yang entah cepat atau lambat, rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu langit tampak begitu cerah, tapi sekarang awan hitam mulai muncul dan menutup cahaya matahari. Angin mulai berhembus dan aroma hujan mulai tercium, mungkin tak lebih dari sejam langit sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Hah." Helaan nafas itu terdengar dari Hinata kala pemikiran langit menangis datang padanya. Bahkan langit pun bisa menangis, tapi dia justru merasa sudah tidak memiliki air mata, padahal sering kali air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Tapi jika dia mengikuti perasaan dan membiarkan matanya menangis, maka Hinata takut dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Langkahnya yang lurus kini berbelok di persimpangan gang kecil menuju apartemennya. Apartemen dua lantai sederhana yang cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya, dia mengambil sepetak ruangan di lantai dua untuk dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa tahun ia tinggal sendirian. Meski dia masih memiliki beberapa warisan dari sang Ayah seperti rumah dan uang, Hinata memilih untuk tidak memakainya lebih banyak. Cukup untuk biaya sekolahnya selama dia membutuhkan, dan cukup untuk sesuatu yang dia butuhkan untuk rencana balas dendamnya.

Setelah itu, dia sudah bertekad untuk mati. Walau sejak tiga bulan lalu, Hinata ragu apakah dia bisa mati dengan mudah.

"Ah aku sangat lapar."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakangnya membuat Hinata lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya halangan baginya untuk mati.

Mengabaikan omongan laki-laki itu, Hinata segera menaiki tangga dan menuju ruangannya. Mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu.

Blam

"O-oi… kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk lagi? Ayolah sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup pintu untukku?"

Teriakkan itu tak dia perdulikan sama sekali, lagipula kenapa laki-laki itu selalu mengikutinya? Di sekolah, pulang, pergi, belanja, dan keperluan lain, laki-laki itu akan selalu berada di jarak kurang dari satu meter dengannya. Benar-benar membuat lelah, walau sebagian sisi yang lain, Hinata merasa tenang akan kehadiran laki-laki itu.

Dia melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya asal. Berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya yang ada di sudut ruangan. Saat dia membuka pintu…

"Hai.."

…Uzumaki Naruto telah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan melambaikan tangan. Wajah cantik Hinata masih tanpa ekspresi saat melihat kejadian itu, jendela yang terbuka dengan sedikit tiupan angin yang melambaikan gordennya sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk tahu darimana laki-laki itu masuk. Tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tanpa pijakan, Hinata tidak ingin tahu dan tidak perduli.

"Kau seperti pencuri."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya saat kalimat ejekan itu terdengar, "Salah siapa yang selalu menutup pintu untukku?"

Hinata menaruh tas sekolahnya dan mulai melepaskan dasi sekolahnya sebelum meraih handuk yang terlipat di atas lemari kecil dekat ranjang. "Karena aku tahu jika kau lebih suka masuk lewat jendela daripada lewat pintu."

"Ck, itu karena kau yang tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku masuk lewat pintu, makanya aku lewat jendela!"

Hinata sudah tak perduli lagi dengan teriakan kesal itu. Dia sudah kembali keluar kamar dengan selembar handuk untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar Hinata dengan wajah yang datar meski ada beberapa hal yang dia pikirkan. Dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang selalu di pikirkan oleh Hinata, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Naruto biarkan untuk terjadi.

Dia menghela nafas dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, menatap ke sekeliling kamar Hinata yang sudah dia hafal sejak pertama kali ke sini, tiga bulan lalu. Dia tersenyum kala mengingat ekspresi ketakutan dan kekagetan gadis itu saat dia dengan mudahnya masuk dari jendela yang terkunci di lantai dua. Naruto pikir dia akan senang melihat ekspresi itu lebih sering, tapi nyatanya, Hinata hanya menampilkan ekspresi itu di menit pertama dia datang dan tak pernah tampak lagi setelah itu bahkan sampai hari ini.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah sosok yang sangat sulit untuk dia pahami. Meski dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, tapi sangat sulit baginya mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam hati dan perasaan Hinata.

Seperti saat ini, Hinata yang langsung mandi setelah pulang sekolah meski baru jam tiga sore. Bukan berarti Hinata selalu langsung mandi setiap kali pulang sekolah, melainkan gadis itu akan selalu mandi setiap kali ia selesai melakukan aksi balas dendamnya seperti tadi pagi. Sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah Naruto baca.

"Ck." Dia berdecak jika mengingat kejadian itu, bahkan di saat pisau sudah berada di lehernya, bagaimana mungkin Hinata masih menampilkan raut wajah datar dan dingin. Apa gadis itu tidak ketakutan? Atau memang Hinata sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi? "Ah, dia benar-benar aneh."

Cklek

Naruto menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hinata yang masuk hanya dengan selembar handuk di tubuhnya. Gadis itu bersikap seolah tak ada orang lain di ruangan itu, dia berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka lemari itu. Dengan santainya dia melepas handuk dan menampilkan tubuh polosnya tanpa ragu. Tanpa perduli dengan decakan Naruto di belakangnya, dia memakai dalaman dan sebuah kemeja setengah paha dengan begitu santai.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku, Nona Hyuuga?"

Tak ada sahutan membuat Naruto semakin menekuk alisnya. Saat Hinata berjalan menuju depan meja riasnya, Naruto segera berdiri dan mengambil alih alat pengering rambut di tangan gadis itu. "Biar aku saja." Ujarnya dan langsung menyalakan alat pengering itu.

Hinata hanya diam dan menghela nafas, membiarkan laki-laki itu mengeringkan rambut panjangnya. Bukan baru sekali itu terjadi sehingga Hinata tak lagi perduli.

Di ruangan yang tidak luas itu, terdapat dua orang yang saling terdiam. Hanya suara alat pengering rambut yang terdengar mendominasi. Kesunyian yang tampak akrab dengan kehidupan dan suasana rumah milik sang gadis.

Pandangan Hinata yang semula lurus ke depan kini berpindah ke sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja rias kecilnya. Fotonya bersama sang Ayah 4 tahun yang lalu. Foto yang di ambil seminggu sebelum kepergian Ayahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh gambar di foto itu, sorot matanya sendu meski ekspresinya masih tetap datar.

' _Ayah, tinggal satu lagi. Lihatlah! Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi, dan setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu.'_ Pandangannya beralih dan menatap kosong dirinya di cermin. _'Untuk yang satu ini, akan kubuat dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu. Jadi, Ayah… bersabarlah.'_

"Selesai." Ucapan Naruto menghentakkannya dari kemelut pikirannya sendiri.

Dia melirik alat pengering yang sudah tergeletak di mejanya, dia menghembus nafas pelan lalu memandang dirinya di cermin. Berkedip dua kali, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan guna melihat apa yang terjadi dengan rambutnya.

"Aku membuat satu kepangan longgar agar lebih santai." Tanpa bertanya, laki-laki itu menjawab.

Rambut indigonya kini tak lagi terurai, di kepang ke belakang dengan ikatan longgar hingga tidak terlalu menyakiti. Naruto juga meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut di samping kiri kanan kepalanya hingga terlihat seperti membingkai wajah cantik tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Kau suka?" hanya anggukan sekali yang Hinata berikan. "Baiklah. Sebagai bayarannya, masakan aku sesuatu, aku sangat lapar."

Hinata menatap Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya melalui cermin, sesaat kemudian dia kembali menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakang.

Tak banyak yang bisa di lakukan di apartemen sederhana Hinata, itulah mengapa Naruto lebih memilih untuk menghidupkan tv sembari menunggu Hinata memasak. Dia benar-benar berlaku seenaknya di apartemen itu, Hinata yang tidak banyak ambil pusing juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dia sangat nyaman berada di sana.

Terkadang Naruto berpikir jika dia ingin, mereka mungkin sudah tinggal bersama. Terang saja, Naruto bisa berada di sana kapanpun dan bagaimanapun tanpa Hinata bisa mengusirnya. Tapi Naruto yakin Kurama dan siluman lainnya akan mengoceh panjang lebar jika dia tidak pulang, apalagi jika malam purnama.

Meski sudah lima ratus tahun, Naruto selalu merasa bocah 10 tahun jika berada di tengah para siluman itu apalagi Saiken yang sangat cerewet meski otaknya sangat lambat mencerna.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping dan melihat Hinata yang menatapnya bingung, _sapphire_ -nya melirik makanan yang sudah tersaji rapi di meja. Ah, apa dia berpikir dan melamun terlalu lama? "Kau sudah selesai?" dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan kecil berbentuk persegi yang tak jauh dari sofa singkat yang dia duduki tadi. "Sepertinya enak."

Keduanya duduk di sisi meja yang berbeda namun bersebelahan, mulai menyantap apa yang ada tanpa suara. Sudah tak jarang kejadian ini terjadi, sikap Naruto yang bebal dan memaksa membuat Hinata melakukan apa yang laki-laki itu minta seperti memasak. Walau sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak pernah menolak keinginan Naruto kecuali hal-hal tertentu.

' _Telah terjadi pembunuhan di café Miracle tadi pagi. Seorang pria berusia 52 tahun meninggal secara tiba-tiba karena di racun. Jejak racun di temukan di tangan korban dan gagang gelas yang dia minum. Sampai sekarang polisi masih berusaha menemukan bukti lebih banyak dan mencari jejak pelaku. Sementara di belakang café tersebut juga di temukan seorang pria yang tewas dengan tulang leher yang patah tergeletak di tanah begitu saja, di temukan jika pria yang tewas di belakang café tersebut adalah bawahan dari pria yang terbunuh karena racun di dalam café. Hingga kini penyelidikan masih berlanjut.'_

 _Sappire_ biru Naruto melirik kearah televise yang menyiarkan berita sekilas itu. Berita pembunuhan yang terjadi pagi tadi, di tempat yang sama dimana dia membunuh seseorang. Yah, dua orang yang mati. Satu dibunuh olehnya, dan satunya lagi…

…Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari televise dan berganti melirik gadis di sampingnya. Tampak jika Hinata makan dengan tenang tanpa perduli dengan berita yang baru saja di sampaikan. Membuat senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Naruto saat sisa makanan tertinggal di ujung bibir gadis itu.

Tangannya terangkat, dengan pelan menghapus sisa makanan itu tanpa menerima protes apapun dari Hinata. Tapi meski sisa makanan itu sudah habis, berat bagi laki-laki berambut pirang itu untuk menarik tangannya kembali. Aroma dari tubuh Hinata begitu harum dan selalu menariknya mendekat. "Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Naruto menaruh sendok di tangannya dan meraih kedua wajah Hinata mendekat, tapi niatnya yang ingin meraih bibir itu urung ia lakukan lantaran sorot pandang dari mata perak Hinata seolah membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Tak ada penolakan secara jelas dari Hinata, tapi sorot mata dingin itu… bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Naruto lihat ketika dia mencium gadis itu.

"Ck." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah itu dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Brak… detik berikutnya, Naruto memukul meja dan berdiri dengan wajah yang frustasi. "Aku akan pulang." ujarnya lalu langsung berjalan meninggalkan meja makan itu.

Blam…. Ctar…

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya begitu suara petir terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Angin yang berhembus masuk dari jendela di sampingnya membuat Hinata segera bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat membuka pintu. Matanya melirik jalan menuju tangga untuk mencari seseroang, tapi kosong. Dia menoleh ke kiri, kanan, tetap saja semua kosong. Hinata melangkah keluar dan melihat ke bawah dari teras depan rumahnya, tapi kehadiran laki-laki itu tetap tidak ada.

Dia menghela nafas dan mendongak untuk melihat hujan, saat itulah dia melihat sosok Naruto yang sudah berada di atas atap sebuah gedung sekitar lima ratus meter dari apartemennya. Laki-laki itu meloncat cepat dari atap ke atap tanpa perduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah di guyur hujan.

"Sejak kapan hujan turun?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan air dari langit itu sudah membasahi bumi.

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian indigonya yang tak masuk dalam kepangan. Rintik air hujan yang terpercik dari pembatas di depannya mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya merasakan betapa dinginnya air hujan itu di akhir November seperti ini. "Ayah… aku ingin menyusulmu saja."

.

.

.

Gluduk ctar… tar…

' _Hinata… jangan melakukan hal konyol.'_

Kilauan kilat menyambar yang diikuti dengan petir sedetik membuat langit malam tampak penuh dengan cahaya. Suara hujan dengan hembusan angin begitu jelas masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran. Entah bagi manusia atau bahkan siluman sekalipun. Dan jika Tuhan berkehendak pada cuaca, bahkan iblis pun takkan bisa mengubahnya.

Di tengah hutan yang sering di sebut penduduk sebagai hutan misterius, di sebuah kuil yang terlihat begitu asri, Naruto duduk di satu ruangan dengan menghadap ke jendela yang terbuka, membuat angin masuk membawa sedikit rintikkan hujan yang gemericik membasahi bingkai jendela. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dapat membuatnya lebih tenang, tapi sesuatu membuatnya justru sedikit gelisah.

"Oi, Naruto!" laki-laki pirang itu tersentak saat ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan menatap Matatabi yang memandangnya kesal sembari menaruh segela _ocha_ hangat untuknya. "Apa yang kau lamunkan hingga tidak mendengar panggilanku? Minumlah, bukankah tadi sore kau kehujanan? Tubuhmu itu tetap saja tubuh manusia meski bisa berhatan hingga ratusan tahun. Jadi kau harus tetap merawatnya."

Naruto berkedip singkat dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum meraih _ocha_ yang tersaji di meja di sampingnya. "Terima kasih." Dia menyesap minuman hangat itu perlahan lalu kembali menaruhnya. "Aku tidak melihat Kurama, dimana dia?"

"Dia mencari bahan untuk ritual malam bulan purnama selanjutnya." Isobu datang dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Siluman kura-kura ekor tiga itu mendudukkan dirinya yang berwujud manusia di sebrang meja depan Naruto. "Dia pergi bersama Shukaku, kuharap mereka tidak berkelahi dan saling membunuh."

Laki-laki pirang itu mendengus lelah. Kurama dan Shukaku memang jarang akur tapi tidak akan sampai saling membunuh, kan? Terkadang Isobu terlalu serius dan berlebihan.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah, Naruto?"

"Ck, berhenti bersikap seolah kau layaknya orangtua, Matatabi. Lagipula sejak kapan aku perduli dengan tugas sekolah?"

Matatabi dan Isobu saling pandang beberapa saat sebelum menjawab mantap, "Sekitar lima ratus tahun lalu ketika usiamu benar-benar 17 tahun dan di masa pertama kau menginjak dan mengenal tentang pendidikkan."

"Kau akan berteriak ketika ada tugas mendesak yang tidak kau mengerti apa jawabannya." Tambah Isobu mengingatkan yang semakin membuat Naruto berdecak.

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku hal itu? Lagipula kenapa kalian masih mengingat hal seperti itu sih?!" dia sewot. Walau itu kenyataan, tidak perlu di ungkit-ungkit kan?

Matatabi terkekeh, "Habis saat itu kau masih sangat lucu, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya memanggil dengan _suffix_ sekedar untuk menggoda bocah pirang disana. "Ah, waktu berlalu cepat."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya melihat Isobu dan Matatabi sudah mengobrol sendiri tentang kenangan dirinya di masa lalu. Dua siluman itu memang suka sekali menggoda Naruto sepertinya, tapi meski begitu Naruto tetap senang berada di antara para siluman itu. Bagaimanapun sifat dan wujud mereka, merekalah yang merawat Naruto sedari bayi, ketika dirinya entah mengapa berada di dalam sebuah hutan yang tak layak huni. Disaat dirinya tak diinginkan manusia, para siluman justru menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto," suara Matatabi kembali terdengar, "Kenapa kau melamun lagi sih? Apa kau memikirkan gadis manusia itu lagi?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, jujur saja saat ini perasaannya kurang enak.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas, terdapat dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Satu duduk di kursi dengan memegang sebuah foto seorang gadis, satunya lagi berdiri dan terlihat menjelaskan sesuatu. Suara hujan yang terdengar kuat seolah menyamarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Jadi begitu?" seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kerjanya bertanya entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada bawahan di hadapannya. Matanya tak beralih dari sebuah foto yang ada di genggamannya. "Cepat cari dimana keberadaannya…" matanya melirik tajam sang bawahan dengan sorot berbahaya, "…lalu langsung habisi."

"Aku mengerti." Sang bawahan itu menunduk dan berbalik pergi, keluar dari ruangan kerja sang atasan tanpa banyak bicara setelah menerima apa yang menjadi tugasnya.

Blam

Suara pintu tertutup seolah berteman dengan suara petir yang menyambar pelan di luar sana. Dalam cahaya kilatan yang menyilaukan, mata tajam pria yang duduk sendiri di ruang kerjanya begitu menusuk dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya. "Sepertinya dia mau balas dendam akan kematian Ayahnya.." pria itu terkekeh kecil penuh ejekan. "Hiashi, sepertinya kau mempunyai Putri yang hebat. Dan sebagai bentuk persahabatan kita, akan ku kirimkan Putri hebatmu itu untuk menemanimu di alam sana."

.

.

.

Bumi berputar, begitu pula waktu. Jika ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu, maka derajatnya akan sama dengan Tuhan, tetapi faktanya hanya Tuhan yang mampu menghentikan waktu. Jika saja bisa, mungkin Hinata ingin mencoba memutar waktu dan menghentikannya ke waktu di mana dia masih bisa melihat senyum Ayahnya.

"Hah," dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran konyol itu. "Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat ke sekolah."

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30 saat Hinata sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolah. Waktu yang sangat pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah yang memulai pelajarannya jam 8.00 pagi. Tapi dia hanya ingin pergi lebih pagi hari itu.

.

.

"Naruto!" tanpa menoleh, Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban panggilan Hattsan padanya. "Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku memakai pakaian sekolah dan sedang memasang sepatu sekolah. Tentu saja aku akan ke sekolah." Jawab Naruto masih sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

Hattsan berkedip dan menatap langit pagi, bahkan udara dan embun pagi masih terasa di indra perabanya. "Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau bahkan baru akan bangun sepuluh menit sebelum sekolah dimulai dan pergi di lima menit terakhir. Apa ada sesuatu hingga kau pergi sepagi ini?"

Naruto berkedip dan menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatunya. "Aku hanya merasa kurang enak. Lagipula aku harus mengambil tasku dulu di apartemen Hinata yang tertinggal kemarin." Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan maju. "Aku pergi dulu, Hattsan." Ucapnya lalu dengan cepat melompat ke atas pohon.

Terus melompat melewati cabang-cabang pohon dengan cepat dan pandangan fokus. Tak ada senyum di bibirnya dan raut wajah keseriusan memenuhi ekspresinya. Kakinya terus melompat, menciptakan ayunan menimbulkan sedikit angin dari sedikit lompatan yang ia lakukan.

Setelah keluar dari area hutan, Naruto dengan cepat berlari lagi menuju kota dan kembali melompat dari atap ke atap. Tak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihat karena dia sangat cepat melakukannya hingga sulit untuk di lihat sekali pandang. Kalaupun memang iya terlihat, manusia biasanya cenderung akan menganggap hal aneh yang mereka lihat sebagai ilusi semata dan mengabaikannya.

Tap

Dia berhenti melompat tepat di depan pintu apartemen Hinata di lantai dua, tanpa perlu menaiki tangga, tanpa perlu melewati jendela. "Hinata." Tok tok tok… "Hinata." Dia segera mengetuk dan memanggil. Terdengar tak sabar saat tak kunjung mendapat respon dan jawaban dari dalam.

"Kenapa?" dia menoleh saat seorang tetangga sana bertanya padanya. "Kau mencari pemiliknya? Kulihat dia sudah pergi ke sekolah sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Dia sudah pergi?" Naruto bertanya ulang dan mendapatkan anggukan singkat. "Terima kasih, Bibi."

Saat wanita paruh baya itu kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Naruto segera kembali melompat keatap terjauh yang dia bisa menuju ke sekolahnya yang mungkin bisa dia gapai hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

.

.

.

SMU Miyamatsu terlihat sepi di pagi itu. Belum banyak siswa yang datang, bahkan pemilik kantin pun baru membuka usahanya.

Hinata yang baru saja sampai disana langsung mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal dari loker dan segera menuju kelas, menaruh tasnya dan pergi lagi. Kali ini toilet adalah tujuannya.

.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Naruto masih melewati beberapa atap dengan cepat. Pandangannya semakin fokus dan perasaannya semakin khawatir. "Hinata." Gumamnya pelan.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir agak sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sebuah mobil yang jarang terlihat di sana. Seorang pria keluar dari dalamnya dengan jas hitam yang rapi. Matanya menatap sekeliling secara awas sebelum melangkah tanpa ragu memasuki area sekolah.

.

Suara cucuran air terdengar dari wastafel di toilet perempuan. Seorang gadis meraih saputangan dari sakunya setelah mencuci tangannya. Dia menatap wajah datarnya di cermin sebentar sebelum menghela nafas dan berbalik ingin pergi.

Brak

Pintu toilet terbuka kasar saat seorang pria masuk dengan seringai di bibirnya, sanggup membuat sang gadis membelalakkan matanya waspada. Dan tak sampai satu menit…

Crass…

…darah menetes di lantai juga terciprat sedikit ke dinding. Suara tubuh seseorang yang jatuh ke lantai yang dingin terdengar cukup kuat di ruangan sempit itu. Tak ada yang mendengar, dan tak ada yang mungkin akan segera menolong.

.

.

.

Bersambung

/

Thanks to :

Followers, faforiters, readers, and reviewers.

Hjk ; faudzal ; Guest ; ana ; V ; Musasi ; Lin Xiao Li ; reksaa234 ; Anni Laverder ; LALA ; uus ; ZevGul7 ; Fahzi Luchifer ; Guest ; Hyuuzu Avery ; himechan tea ; qqq ; kare ; Lcyarie ; DiTa ; ameyukio2 ; ArmyNHL ; CR1SH1M4.

Sorry for the typos…


	3. Chapter 3

Tubuhnya gemetar dengan mata perak yang melebar, menatap ngeri pada sosok seorang gadis yang kini terbaring di lantai toilet. Rambut pirang pendek gadis yang terbaring itu telah terciprat darah merah yang mengalir membasahi lantai putih di toilet itu. Pemandangan yang membuatnya kembali teringat pada karpet putih kesukaannya yang menjadi merah karena darah Ayahnya sendiri saat dia masih kecil.

Tangannya terangkat, seolah ingin meraih tubuh itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba saja sosok seorang gadis yang terbaring itu berubah menjadi bayangan Ayahnya yang masih jelas ia ingat dalam memory kepalanya.

Tap tap, "Hinata!" Naruto segera meraih tubuh gemetar gadis yang ada di hadapannya ketika dia sampai, membuat tangan Hinata yang terulur kembali turun ke sisi tubuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau gemetar."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan nanar penuh ketakutan. Mulutnya tak bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suara apapun, hanya tatapannya yang seolah menceritakan segala hal yang baru saja ia alami.

Sesuatu yang terjadi ketika dia ingin pergi ke toilet pagi itu dan melihat seorang pria yang memasuki toilet lebih dulu dengan sebuah pisau di tangan. Hinata terkaku di tempat dan segera bersembunyi di balik dinding. Samar dia mendengar jeritan tertahan seorang gadis sebelum suara sesuatu yang jatuh dengan keras menyusul, kemudian sang pria berkata _'Dasar gadis dungu. Kau pikir bisa membalaskan dendam Ayahmu? Sekarang lebih baik kau menyusul Hiashi dengan segala penyesalanmu.'_

Ya, benar! Itulah yang pria itu katakan. Sesuatu yang membuat Hinata tersadar jika sebenarnya dialah yang menjadi target dari pembunuhan itu.

Saat pria itu pergi, dengan langkah gemetar dan berat, Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap sosok gadis yang ia kenali bernama Ryuzuka Meirin, gadis pemalu yang selalu di bully. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pendeknya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mengingatkan dirinya jika sedang menyamar ketika dia membalaskan dendam Ayahnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat tak kunjung ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Naruto mendekapnya erat, dan sedetik kemudian Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Saat dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, mereka berdua sudah berada di taman samping kantin sekolah mereka. Suasana yang sepi di taman itu dan juga udara pagi yang sejuk cukup membuat Hinata takjub, bagaimana bisa pria pirang itu membawanya pindah tempat hanya dalam sekejab.

"Dengar Hinata," suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Kau tidak melihat apa-apa dan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kau mengerti? Jangan bertindak sembarangan dan tetap diam seolah tak tahu apa-apa."

Inginnya Hinata menuruti perkataan itu, tapi saat mata peraknya melihat sedikit bayangan mobil hitam yang melaju keluar dari area parkir, tangannya terkepal. Rasa amarah dan emosi tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin mengejar mobil itu dan membunuh pria yang ada di dalamnya, pria yang telah membunuh gadis di toilet tadi.

Tap.. langkahnya terhenti ketika tubuhnya di tahan oleh Naruto. "Lepaskan aku!" suaranya tertahan dan mengancam.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dan menghadapkan tubuh gadis itu padanya. "Aku yang akan membereskannya. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke kantin dan minumlah sesuatu yang hangat. Jangan pergi kemanapun sampai ada orang yang menemukan mayat di toilet itu. Berpura-puralah tidak tahu dan jangan memperdulikan apapun."

"Tap –"

"Dengarkan aku!" suara Naruto menjadi lebih kuat. "Tak ada penolakan dan lakukan seperti apa yang ku perintahkan. Mengerti?"

Dan hanya anggukan yang bisa gadis itu berikan.

.

.

.

Pria itu menyetir mobil dengan pandangan datar, jemarinya mengetikkan pesan kepada sang atasan jika tugas yang diberikan padanya telah ia laksanakan dengan baik tanpa hambatan. Sesekali matanya melirik jalanan di depannya yang tampak lebih sepi dari jalan yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Jalan itu adalah jalan yang menuju kediamannya yang sedikit lebih jauh dari kota, mungkin karena dia lebih suka tempat yang sepi.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, dia menaruh ponselnya di dashbor mobil lalu kembali focus pada jalan di depannya.

Semua akan tampak biasa saja jika ia tidak merasa merinding tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa dia merasa jika ada seseorang yang menatapnya tajam. Sesekali matanya melirik kaca spion di depannya untuk memastikan jika dia sendirian di dalam mobil itu. Sesekali pula matanya melirik ke spion samping untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Saat perasaannya semakin memburuk, kakinya menginjak gas lebih dalam dan membelokkan setir saat dilihatnya tikungan di depan jalan. Daerah yang sepi dan jalanan yang berada di atas jurang, jalanan yang biasa ia lalui untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi kali itu, sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk dapat ia rasakan.

"Hai.."

Dan saat sebuah suara menyapa telinganya dari jarak dekat, nafasnya tercekat. Udara yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin membuatnya gemetar, laju mobilnya mulai melambat dan tak lagi berjalan lurus.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Lagi suara itu terdengar, sesuatu yang seolah mencekik lehernya mulai pria itu rasakan. Seolah membuatnya akan tercekik tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak perduli apapun itu, tapi hal yang kau lakukan telah membuat seseorang yang penting bagiku gemetar ketakutan. Jadi…" suara itu terhenti ketika cekikan di leher sang pria semakin menguat. Tangan pria itu terlepas dari setir untuk menahan dan menarik tangan yang mencekiknya, walau sia-sia. "..kau harus merasakan ketakutan yang sama di detik terakhirmu hidup di dunia ini."

Ckiiittt…..

Suara mobil yang berputar tiba-tiba di jalan dan melaju menuju jurang menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuat seseorang kehilangannya nyawanya.

Tepat sebelum mobil itu jatuh ke jurang, sekilas bayangan orange melintas dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan terbang melayang di udara.

Duuuaaarrr… meninggalkan mobil tadi yang terbakar di dasar jurang, menyimpan mayat seorang pria yang tak di kenal.

.

.

.

Tangan itu gemetar, tidak cukup kuat namun masih dapat menggoyangkan air di dalam gelas yang ia pegang. Sesekali ia meneguk minuman hangat itu hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya. Perasaan takut yang seharusnya tak lagi muncul padanya yang sudah membunuh beberapa orang tanpa belas kasihan. Tapi… hanya dengan melihat sesuatu yang mengingatkannya akan kematian sang Ayah, dia sudah gemetar ketakutan seperti itu.

Hah…

Dia menghembus nafas berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Beberapa orang mulai terlihat di kantin sekolah pagi itu. Ingin membuatnya pergi ke tempat lain, tapi sampai sekarang, sepertinya belum ada yang melihat atau menemukan mayat di toilet, dan dia tidak boleh berangkat dari sana, sesuai yang dikatakan seseorang padanya.

"Aaaaaaaa…"

 _Amethyst_ itu terpejam saat teriakan seseorang terdengar begitu nyaring, dan selang beberapa detik para siswa yang mulai ramai sudah mulai berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Pegangannya pada gelas di depannya semakin menguat seiring dengan pejaman matanya yang semakin mengerat.

Set… hah?

Matanya terbuka, menatap bingung saat ada seseorang yang menarik gelasnya. Ketika kepalanya menoleh, dia mendapati seorang pemuda yang dengan santai meneguk minumannya. Entah kenapa, dia tenang dan gelisah secara bersamaan.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" pemuda itu menoleh dan bertanya dengan santai setelah menaruh kembali gelasnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi sesuatu yang terpancar di mata _sapphire_ pemuda itu membuat sesuatu terasa berbeda.

Hinata, gadis yang merasakan ketakutan dan kegelisahan itu tak mengerti kenapa dia seolah melihat sesuatu di pancaran mata _sapphire_ itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan. "Kau…" suaranya tercekat mengecil. "…membunuhnya?!"

Untuk dua detik, _sapphire_ biru itu berubah menjadi merah dengan garis lurus di tengahnya, menampilkan senyum yang sangat sesuai dengan mata merah itu, akan cukup untuk membuat siapapun ketakutan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang, dia pernah… ya pernah sekali melihat mata itu, tapi dia hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.. tapi sekarang itu terasa berbeda. Aura yang di keluarkan pemuda disampingnya, sangat berbeda dengan aura yang dia rasakan disaat dia ingin membunuh musuhnya. Pemuda di sampingnya mengeluarkan aura yang benar-benar mampu membuat siapapun merasa tertekan dan terpaku bersamaan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Hinata." Pemuda itu tersenyum miring sembari menggerakkan tangannya membelai helai indigo di balik telinga itu. _Sapphire_ birunya yang telah kembali berkilat sejenak saat dia memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah cantik di sampingnya. Wajah yang mampu membuat hasratnya meningkat, sesuatu yang sungguh selalu berhasil menariknya untuk bisa melakukan apapun kepada wajah dan tubuh itu. Sesuatu yang akan terpuaskan hanya dengan menyentuh gadis itu.

Kepalanya mendekat, menempatkan bibirnya di depan telinga Hinata sebelum berbisik dengan suara yang menggoda namun menakutkan. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sering kau lakukan." Cuph… sebuah kecupan dia berikan di telinga mungil yang menarik perhatiannya. Hasratnya, sungguh sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Hinata yang membeku di tempat, sempat tersentak saat pemuda itu meraih tangannya dan berdiri. "Ayo! Kita harus mencaritahu kenapa suasana di sekolah ini sangat ribut sekarang." Lagi –pemuda itu melemparkan senyumnya yang penuh akan makna. Dan tanpa banyak protesan, Hinata mengikutinya.

.

"Yamada.."

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek menoleh ketika namanya di panggil. "Naruto." Sebutnya nama seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya melirik sekilas kehadiran Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada rebut-ribut di arah toilet, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Yamada menoleh singkat sebelum mendekat dan mengecilkan suaranya untuk berbicara. "Siswi kelas satu menemukan mayat di toilet."

"Oh astaga!" gumaman pelan Naruto terdengar meyakinkan. Tangannya segera merangkul Hinata yang tak mengalihkan _amethyst-_ nya dari lantai.

Yamada yang melihat gerakan itu menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap Naruto penuh arti, "Sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke tempat lain." Sebuah nasehat yang dilontarkan sebagai wujud rasa perhatian dan kepedulian terhadap teman. Nasehat yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto. Tanpa Yamada sadari jika apa yang dia khawatirkan sama sekali tidak perlu.

.

.

.

Dalam suatu ruangan yang luas, seorang pria tampak tersenyum puas saat pesan elektronik dari bawahannya dia terima tadi pagi. Merasa puas dan lega dengan laporan itu. Dia meraih minumannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, tersenyum menang karena merasa telah mengalahkan musuhnya tanpa perang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Hiashi." Ucapnya penuh dengan rasa bangga. "Bahkan aku dengan baiknya mengirimkan anakmu yang tidak tahu diri itu. Heh, gadis kecil seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

Suara tawa terdengar darinya yang meraih remot dan menyalakan televise ruangan. Terserah dengan pekerjaan kantor, sekarang saatnya untuk bersantai.

' _Seorang gadis ditemukan tewas di sebuah toilet di SMU Miyamatsu pagi ini. Kondisi korban dalam keadaan parah telah tergeletak selama kurang lebih 30 menit saat mayat di temukan. Tak ada satupun saksi yang mengatakan tentang adanya sesuatu yang aneh pagi itu, juga tak di temukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan sebagai bukti ataupun petunjuk. Siswi kelas 2 yang pertama kali menemukan mayat itu sekarang masih berada dalam ketakutan dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ditanya oleh pihak polisi. Jenazah saat ini telah di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat guna –'_

Pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar ketika berita siang itu menampilkan gambaran dari apa yang telah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bukankah indah melihat berita tentang kematian seorang siswa di sekolahnya sendiri secara mengenaskan? Pria itu terkekeh sendiri sembari terus menikmati minumannya. Matanya tak lepas dari tv yang menayangkan berita siang itu.

' _Di daerah perbatasan Konoha, ditemukan sebuah mobil yang terjatuh ke dalam jurang pada ketinggian 30 meter, menurut laporan dari saksi mata yang melewati daerah tersebut, mobil itu tampak berjalan oleng beberapa saat sebelum terus melaju menuju jurang dan langsung meledak seketika. Saat ini evakuasi masih dilakukan untuk memeriksa mayat korban dan juga identitasnya. Diduga rem mobil tersebut tidak berfungsi hingga –'_

Berita tersebut masih terdengar menjelaskan saat sang pria yang menontonnya telah tidak lagi perduli. Senyum lebarnya yang tadi menghilang seketika setelah melihat gambaran mobil yang tersisa dari ledakan itu, mobil yang dia ingat sebagai mobil bawahannya yang dia perintahkan untuk membunuh seorang gadis pagi itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar, dia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi ponsel bawahannya tersebut, tapi pemberitahuan jika nomor yang dituju diluar jangkauan membuat pria itu lebih terdiam tanpa suara. Matanya melirik tajam sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan mata hitam yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Gadis yang dia yakin sudah mati, entah kenapa membuatnya berpikir sesuatu yang lain.

Ia sangat yakin jika kematian bawahannya bukanlah sekedar kecelakaan biasa, dan entah darimana dia merasa jika gadis itulah yang membuat bawahannya meninggal. Hanya saja… apa mungkin orang yang sudah mati balas dendam dengan segera?

Tangannya mulai terkepal kuat, rasa takut mulai dia rasakan saat menyadari jika musuhnya masih ada. Atau jika memang musuhnya telah mati sesuai perintahnya, maka berarti ada orang lain yang berada disisi musuhnya yang siap membalaskan dendam gadis itu. Dengan kata lain, posisinya masih sama terancam seperti sebelumya.

"Tidak," dia mulai membuka suara dan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mati seperti Toyama, Sakimura, dan Kihara. Mereka mungkin memang bodoh sampai bisa terbunuh dengan mudahnya, tapi aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Kepalanya menggeleng dengan rahang mengeras, sebisa mungkin seolah menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang terdalam.

"Hiashi… aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil nyawaku seperti aku mengambil nyawamu!"

.

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Naruto yang berjalan santai dengan wajah yang menatap langit. Sesekali mata _sapphire_ itu melirik gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi. "Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat. Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat dan bersenang-senang?"

Ya. Setelah apa yang terjadi di sekolah, dan setelah bentuk pemeriksaan dan evakuasi yang cukup lama, akhirnya seluruh kegiatan sekolah di bubarkan lebih cepat hari itu, dan itulah yang membuat dua orang itu kini berada di luar sekolah dan menuju apartemen Hinata.

"Hinata-chan."

Panggilan itu sama sekali tidak di perdulikan oleh Hinata. Bukan berarti dia tidak mendengar ataupun melamun, tapi karena dia memang sedang tidak ingin meladeni panggilan itu.

Sejujurnya, dia masih merasa bingung atas perasaannya saat itu. Ketakutan dari apa yang dia alami tadi pagi masih terus terbayang di kepalanya. Dimana saat dia ingin ke toilet, dia mendengar dan melihat orang itu yang berjalan masuk ke toilet perempuan, tapi bukannya mencegah atau melakukan sesuatu, Hinata justru dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding belokan samping toilet.

Setelah suara teriakan tertahan dan suara orang yang terjatuh terdengar, Hinata segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi begitu dia berpikir kalau keadaan sudah aman, dan apa yang dia lihat? Seorang gadis yang dia kenal sebagai Ryuzuka Meirin, siswi pendiam yang sering menjadi target bully siswi lainnya telah tergolek tak bernyawa di antara genangan darahnya sendiri diatas putihnya lantai toilet itu. Gambaran yang mengingatkannya akan sosok Ayahnya waktu itu.

Bayangan yang sungguh membuat Hinata ingin jatuh seketika jika saja Naruto tidak segera datang dan membawanya pergi.

Orang itu pasti salah mengira Meirin adalah dia karena penyamarannya yang mirip dengan sosok asli Meirin.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menggunakan penyamaran yang mirip dengan gadis pendiam itu, dia menggunakan _wig_ pirang pendek sebagai penyamaran, itu jelas berbeda dengan rambut pirang panjang gadis itu yang Hinata ketahui. Tapi… karena sesuatu yang terjadi, Meirin yang memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek memang sangat mirip dengan sosok penyamarannya. Dan pria itu datang disaat yang salah dengan kesalapahaman yang fatal.

Kesalahan yang membuat orang tak bersalah terbunuh begitu saja.

Itulah yang membuat Hinata menjadi lebih ketakutan saat ini. Berpikir jika semua itu juga bagian dari kesalahannya, dan gambaran kematian Meirin mengingatkannya pada kematian sang Ayah.

Tapi hal yang lebih membuat Hinata takut dan gelisah saat ini adalah…

"Hinata?"

…pemuda yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

Uzumaki Naruto yang dia kenal sebagai seseorang yang selalu mengganggu dan mengikutinya, seseorang yang Hinata kenal bukan sebagai manusia. Seseorang yang selalu menunjukkan senyum dan tingkah konyol, untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan aura yang membuat Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia ketakutan.

Tidak! Bukan ketakutan yang biasanya, mungkin… hanya seperti sebuah perasaan kaget saat mendapati aura yang berbeda dari orang yang selama ini dikenalnya. Bukan hanya sekali Hinata melihat Naruto menghajar orang lain, tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan aura membunuh yang kentara dari pemuda itu.

Hinata hanya selalu merasakan aura yang tenang jika pemuda itu sedang bersikap biasa. Hinata akan merasakan kekesalan biasa jika pemuda itu sedang melawan para musuhnya. Dan Hinata lebih sering merasakan aura yang seolah menariknya ingin mendekat kepada pemuda itu jika pemuda itu menatapnya tanpa henti.

Tapi aura yang Naruto keluarkan saat tadi dia kembali,, entah kenapa membuat Hinata gelisah.

Tap

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya menghalangi jalannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya yang menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah serius Naruto yang menatapnya. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan penarikan itu. Sebuah aroma dan aura yang seolah menariknya untuk lebih mendekat kepada pemuda itu. Hanya dengan tatapan dari _sapphire_ biru itu, Hinata bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Naruto lontarkan. "Jika dugaanku benar, kau masih memikirkan aku yang membunuh pria tadi?" Hinata tidak menjawab dan juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, membuat Naruto berdecak pelan. "Ayolah, Hinata! Kau tahu siapa aku, apa kau pikir itu pembunuhan pertama yang ku lakukan? Kau juga sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Jangan memandangku seolah aku adalah penjahat terjahat di dunia!"

Suara yang sedikit naik dari volume biasa itu membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak hanya untuk melihat daerah sekitar yang sedikit sepi. Mungkin karena itu masih terhitung jam sibuk. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa ketakutan sa –tidak, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membunuhnya."

Naruto berkedip dua kali dengan raut wajah polos yang bingung, "Aku membunuhnya untuk menggantikanmu. Bukankah kau ingin membunuhnya?"

Hinata menarik nafas dan mengangguk. "Iya, aku ingin membunuhnya karena telah membunuh Ryuzuka-san. Tapi…" dia kembali mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua. "…aku merasakan emosi yang berlebih darimu saat kau kembali dari membunuhnya. Seolah kau membunuhnya bukan sekedar untuk menggantikanku, tapi kau membunuhnya karena kau marah… sangat marah. Dan aura kemarahanmu itulah yang mungkin… membuatku sedikit takut."

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya singkat, tangan tan itu naik dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata untuk menatap lebih dalam ke _amethyst_ itu. "Dari semalam, aku gelisah. Aku takut kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan. Dan pagi tadi, aku pergi lebih pagi karena aku ingin segera memastikanmu baik-baik saja. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku disepanjang jalanan menuju sekolah? Dan yang kutemukan adalah kau yang berdiri di depan toilet itu dengan pandangan kosong ketakutan menatap kearah mayat yang tergeletak itu.

"Tubuhmu gemetar dan aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan ketakutan dan kemaharan terpendammu. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan lebih dari kau yang juga bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Percayalah jika kita terhubung satu sama lain, dan itu yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu.

"Saat kau ingin berlari dan mengejar pria itu, aku bisa merasakan kemarahanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau berbuat nekat, dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap tenang dan menunggu di sekolah selagi aku yang membereskan pria itu."

Pegangan itu mengerat seiring dengan Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata perak itu lebih jelas, mengabaikan segala ekspresi Hinata yang sudah bisa di tebak dengan jelas oleh Naruto.

"Apa itu salah?" suara itu mengecil penuh pertanyaan. "Apa salah jika aku juga merasakan kemarahanmu dan menggantikan keinginanmu untuk membunuhnya? Di samping hal itu, aku lebih tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku kepada orang yang telah membuatmu bergetar ketakutan. Aku bersumpah aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang telah menyakiti dan menakutimu, Hinata. Aku bersumpah."

"Naruto.."

"Jadi jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Jangan takut padaku dan jangan menghindariku," tangan itu naik menangkup dan merangkum wajah cantik itu dengan lembut, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Hinata. Tidak akan pernah."

Dan sentuhan kedua bibir itu menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka di pinggir jalan siang itu. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan menuntut tanpa terburu-buru dan tanpa paksaan. Begitu manis dengan hembusan angin siang hari di pinggir jalan itu.

.

.

.

 _Dalam ruangan disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah, suasana dingin dan menegangkan terasa sangat menusuk hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Didalam lemari yang berada disudut ruangan, ia menutup mulutnya agar tak menimbulkan suara ditengah isak tangisnya yang menggetarkan jiwa. Pandangannya yang kabur karena air mata, seolah masih bisa dengan jelas menangkap siluet sang Ayah yang kini telah terbaring ditengah ruangan itu. Ruangan yang biasanya menjadi tempatnya bermain bersama sang Ayah, kini menjadi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan aroma darah yang menyengat milik Ayahnya._

 _Ingin ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju Ayahnya, namun keberadaan orang-orang yang telah merenggut nyawa Ayahnya masih disana._

" _Kau tahu, Hiashi… salahmu sendiri yang terlalu baik." Pria yang baru saja menembakkan beberapa peluru kepada Ayahnya berbicara dengan nada yang sangat menjijikkan baginya. Apa maksud pria itu Ayahnya di bunuh karena terlalu baik? Yang benar saja?_

 _Ia masih bertahan di posisinya meski darahnya terasa mendidih karena emosi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya terasa terbakar karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dalam sekejap, semua orang dan segala hal yang terjadi saat itu terekam jelas di kepalanya dan seolah membuat penyimpanan yang akan selalu ada tak terhapus seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini dan akan bersumpah akan membalas dendam kepada empat orang yang ada disana, terutama seseorang yang telah merenggut nyawa Ayahnya._

 _Dalam kegelapan dan kesedihan, tubuhnya bergetar penuh kemarahan._

" _Sttt…"_

" _?" dia terdiam seketika saat sebuah suara terdengar berasal dari sampingnya. Saat sebuah tangan membelai lembut kepalanya, dia menoleh dan semakin terdiam saat seorang pemuda tersenyum hangat padanya._

" _Tenanglah Hinata, tenanglah!" suara itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan, mampu membuat getaran tubuhnya terhenti. "Tenanglah." Tangan itu berpindah, menutup matanya dengan lembut hingga tak ada yang mampu ia lihat selain kegelapan._

 _._

Saat dia membuka matanya, kegelapan itu masih terasa. Dengan perlahan dia menyingkirkan tangan yang terasa hangat menutupi matanya, perlahan dia dapat menangkap dengan jelas gambaran sang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berada didepannya, menatapnya tersenyum dan begitu hangat. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya jika apa yang baru saja ia alami adalah sebuah mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya, dia memejamkan kembali matanya dan baru ia rasakan matanya yang basah mungkin karena air mata. Mencoba mengingat dengan jelas sosok yang muncul dimimpinya. Jika saja, jika saja sosok itu benar datang dalam kondisinya yang terjepit dulu, mungkin… mungkin…

"Hk.." dia menutup wajahnya yang mulai terisak oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Pemikiran bodoh yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

"Hinata?" tubuh gemetar yang menahan isakan itu segera masuk dalam pelukan erat sang pemuda yang mencoba membagi kehangatannya, berharap dapat membuat gadis itu lebih tenang dan merasa lebih baik. "Tenanglah, Hinata. Semua baik-baik saja."

Suara itu… suara itu sungguh menenangkan, begitu ia inginkan untuk bisa selalu di sisinya. Seandainya saja sosok itu berada disisinya sedari dulu… mungkin dia masih bisa bersama Ayahnya saat ini, atau dia tidak perlu bersembunyi saat Ayahnya terbunuh dan bisa langsung membalaskan dendamnya.

"Tenanglah, atau jika dengan menangis bisa membuatmu lebih tenang, maka menangislah. Aku akan memelukmu dan menutupi wajahmu jika kau tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat air matamu jika itu maumu," sosok itu merenggangkan pelukannya dan membawa wajah yang basah penuh air mata itu menatapnya, "Walau sulit bagiku untuk mengabaikan air matamu yang berharga."

 _Amethyst_ Itu terpejam kala ciuman lembut terasa di kelopak matanya. Membuatnya lebih deras meneteskan air mata disaat yang bersamaan membuatnya lebih tenang dari segala emosi yang menyerbunya.

.

Dikamar kecil yang merupakan satu bagian dari apartemen kecil itu, dua insan masih saling berpelukan dengan tenang. Tak ada lagi isakan dan kata-kata manis menenangkan, cukup dengan belaian dan pelukan hangat keduanya telah merasa terbebas dari segala emosi.

Jika saja memang itu yang diinginkan keduanya.

Nyatanya, satu diantara mereka tidak ingin terlalu terlarut dalam kenyamanan itu. Lihatlah, dia mulai mendudukan dirinya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat yang menenangkan itu. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak ingin lagi lepas dari kehangatan itu, jika bisa ia ingin selalu dan selalu berada dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu tanpa harus terjun lagi dalam kejamnya dunia yang ia tinggali saat itu. Tapi tetap saja, bayangan Ayahnya tak mengijinkannya untuk menyerah dalam balas dendam itu. Dia harus tetap menyelesaikan hal itu. Dan agar dia bisa menyelesaikan hal itu, dia harus kuat berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri tanpa terlena dengan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang ada.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang tanpa berdiri dari sana, mata sembabnya membuat gadis itu tak ingin menoleh dan menatap orang yang ada di belakangnya. "Aku ingin cuci muka." Dia berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu. "Hm, kapan kau datang?" langkah itu terhenti saat satu pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Belum lama, aku datang dan melihatmu sedang tidur siang. Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok, hanya saja saat wajahmu mulai tidak tenang aku baru mendekat. Hanya itu."

"Hm." Respon singkat sebelum Hinata keluar dari kamar itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya saat itu. Sejak ciuman di pinggir jalan dua hari yang lalu, sulit bagi Hinata untuk menunjukkan hal memalukan di hadapan pemuda itu. Jika dulu dia tidak perduli, maka sekarang segalanya lebih terasa merepotkan.

.

.

.

\\\\\

Monster Charmant

Disclaimer Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masasi

U. Naruto x H. Hinata

Fantasy and Romance

.

.

.

Summary : Monster Charmant? Aku tak perduli akan hal itu meski hidupku setidaknya juga berasal dari legenda bodoh itu. Aku melindunginya bukan karena takdir konyol yang memberiku kesempatan di dunia ini, aku melindunginya memang karena aku menginginkannya.

\\\\\

.

.

.

Bersambung

/

Thanks to :

Aerogel; ameyukio2; ArmyNHL; Xindrat; Mitsuko Kei; Musasi; himechan tea; Fahzi Luchifer; uum; nomnom; rifak.

.

Maaf update fic ini lama banget,, aku tak akan cari alasan, jadi aku Cuma bisa bilang maaf.

Makasih untuk yang tetap menunggu fic ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo, nggak terlalu dibaca ulang sih.. hehe…

Bye minna…


End file.
